


You Are My Sunshine

by LovelyandSad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sad, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyandSad/pseuds/LovelyandSad
Summary: Lance's last words will haunt Shiro until he joins his love.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr. Listen to You Are My Sunshine by Johnny Cash. Its great. I cried.

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping. I dreamed I held you in my arms.

Shiro shot up in bed, quickly standing to pace. Recalling the dream he just had, Shiro punched the wall with his human hand.

“Hey, Shiro? You know I love you, right?”

“Shiro! No!”

“LANCE!”

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I bowed my head and I cried.

Sobbed spilled as Shiro fell against the wall. Even in his last moments, Lance found a way to make him smile.

“Shiro, you were right. The stars are especially beautiful when those you love are safe.”

Shiro paid the team no thoughts, simply cradling Lance’s body to his.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey.

“Look, Shiro!” Lance called.

Shiro wandered over, easy in the sunlight. The new planet they rescued from the Galra was water based with plenty of beaches. Lance held up a shell, nearly as large as Shiro’s head.

“You can hear the ocean!”

Shiro smiled. Lance, even - no, especially - covered in sand and dripping wet, enraptured the black paladins heart.

You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.

Shiro exited his room, dragging his feet to the med bay. The place where Lance’s body was placed in a pod meant for keeping people from rotting. Arriving, Shiro quickly crossed to Lance’s body. Evidence that the others had shown up at some point crossed his mind, but was discarded.

“Hey Lance. Allura says we will reach Earth late tomorrow. We’re going home buddy. We’re going home.”


End file.
